Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{7}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{7}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{7}{4} = -\dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{7} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{7}{4}} = \dfrac{-3 \times 4}{2 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{3}{2} \div \dfrac{7}{4}} = -\dfrac{12}{14} $ Simplify: $ -\dfrac{6}{7}$